Imperfect Pair
by Akalei15
Summary: NEWLY EDITED FIRST 5 CHAPTERS. MORE TO COME SOON! :) Reluctant werewolf Paul imprints on leech lover Bella Swan.Will Paul over come his hatred of Bella having been with a Vampire or will his senses overcome his heart.This story is not for Edward Lovers. BELLAxPAUL Dark Edward
1. Waste of Space

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ! **** :  
FIRSTLY I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM MERAZWOLFGURL13 TO AKALEI15.  
Secondly I would like to say a big thank you to all the readers who first started reading this story when I first posted it on FanFiction. Your reviews and feedback became a high light of my day and not only did they help make Imperfect Pair a better story they also helped improve me as a writer. This story hasn't been updated in well over a year and I am very sorry for that but it's been a very busy year with school and other activities and I just couldn't find time to update.**

So as a part of my goals for 2013 I have made it my mission to start writing again. I haven't written any new chapters to Imperfect Pair yet because I thought it was a bit unfair to you guys so I am going back through all of the chapters and editing them by adding punctuation that I have missed the first time, bits off writing to add more fill to the story and to make the chapters a bit longer as well.

I will try and update regularly this year but for now I will just finish editing the current chapters. Please review or PM me if there is anything you think could be done to make the story better or any changes that need to be made. I look forward to hearing from you all and hope to start updating Imperfect Pair and writing other stories very soon. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Until next time Akalei15. Oh and I almost forgot!  
ALL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!  
PLOT BELONGS TO ME! 

_**Imperfect Pair: Preface**_

Bella Swan drove though the pouring rain to Jacob black's house he was her best friend and then all of a sudden he stopped seeing and talking to her. He promised he'd never hurt her like Edward did and now he'd broken that promise and she wanted to know why.

_**Chapter 1: (Bella's Prov)**_

I pulled up at Jake's house and jumped out of my orange covered Chevy truck, over the last couple of weeks my balance had improved and I hadn't had any of my usual trips to Forks General Hospital. I stalked to the front door and with great determination I knocked. Billy, Jacobs's dad answered the door.

"Sorry Bella, Jakes not here at the moment." He said with an apologetic look on his face

"Billy please I really need to see him!" I begged. I knew it was no use though; he wasn't going to let me in so I turned depressed, defeated and walked back to my truck. I didn't even bother muttering so much as a goodbye to Billy. 

I drove until I arrived home, the house looked cold and dead, I unlocked the front door and stepped inside, the house was like an ice box it reminded me of my ex vampire boyfriend which made my heart ache when I thought of the family I had gained yet lost so quickly.

It was obvious my dad was still at work. Most likely doing the late night patrol, so I was once again on my own. Yep you heard me right Bella Swan's alone again. Edward left me, Jake has left me and pretty soon my dad's going to come to his senses and see what a waste of space I really am.

Walking into the Kitchen I turned the lights on and set to the task of preparing dinner. Before I drove down to La Push I had chopped all the vegetables so when I returned home all I would have to do was bake the potatoes in the oven, boil the other vegetables and fry the steak in the pan. 

_**(Jake's Prov)**_

I returned home after having patrol with Embry only to have my dad tell me that once again Bella had come down to La Push in the hopes of seeing me. Dad told me that he told her that I wasn't there and that she would have to come back another time. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

It hurt me a lot not being able to talk to Bella and tell her my secret that I was a Werewolf or a shape shifter as the tribal legends called us. Sam had given me an alpha order and I couldn't go against that because alpha word was law in the pack.

The thing that pissed me off the most was that I had promised Bella that I wouldn't hurt her like Cullen or "The Bloodsucker" as I had taken to calling him had. I was so angry with Sam I constantly felt like ripping him apart and burning the pieces. I know that Sam is only trying to do the right thing by the pack because in most of the pack and the elders minds Bella is the enemy as she knowingly associated herself with our enemy,

The most of the pack thought I was stupid because I loved a girl who had once loved a leech and maybe still did. The only ones who stood by my side where Embry and Quil because they were my best friends and they actually knew how great a girl Bella really was.

Paul was the worst he was constantly calling her names like "Leech Lover" and other shit like that. It really pissed me off, he and I often got in to fights. If it weren't for the fact that Sam alpha ordered us to stop before it got serious I would take a few chucks out of the silver wolf.  
Any way it's not like Paul can talk he's La Push's and surrounding areas resident womanizer.

Bella may have dated a vampire but that doesn't make her a bad person in my opinion (sure is was gross because she would have been kissing the undead) but it just proves that Bella can love anything and anyone so that means she might even fall in love with me even if I turn in to a big ass dog. There was also the slight chance that I could imprint on her as well.

_**(Paul's Prov)**_

Im sick of having to hear Baby Alphas thoughts about the Swan girl, what was her name again Beth, Bertha or Bella yea that's it that's the one Bella. Who cares anyway she's a leech lover, I still remember the day I got a call from Sam saying that the Swan girl had got herself lost in the woods and that Billy had asked Sam to help us look for her. It was horrible timing I'd just picked up this really hot waitress for the bar in Port Angles and was about to take her back to my place. I really want to know what Baby Alpha sees in her because to me she looks like any other paleface bitch.

_****__****_

BACK TO THE PRESENT (Still Paul's Prov)

Just as we got to the edge of the forest that surrounded Baby Alpha's place we saw the faded orange hunk of Chevy truck that "Leech Lover" drove parked sideways in the gravel. Our gaze then found its way to what seemed to be a very heated discussion happening between Baby Swan was too busy shouting at Black to notice that we were fast approaching them. We were practically on top of them before she even noticed.

Surprisingly when you looked up close the Swan girl was actually hot. She had an hourglass figure with a small waist and perfect not to big not to small breasts. When she finally realised we had we had approached the full force of her glare was turned on the rest of us and that is when I knew my life would never be the same again, I Paul Lahote free agent to fuck whoever I wanted had just imprinted on Bella fucking Swan. 

I was pulled out of my gaze by the clearing of a throat. I turned my head in the direction it came from to see and amused and smug looking Sam looking at me. Yer I thought you can be smug my life just got more fucked up than it already is!

_** (Bella's Prov)**_

I found myself falling into beautiful black eyes not an angry black but a dark inviting black, lustful, compelling even. The heated gaze was finally broken by none other than Sam Uley. I gave him a pointed glare before turning me head to access the gorgeous bronze godlike man in front of me, I was shocked to find myself looking at non other that the temperamental womanizer Paul Lahote.

After a few minutes of tense silence I finally spoke pointing my finger at Jake, I said

"I want some answers, because quite frankly there's something funny going on with you boys , you're the only boys in La Push who are over 6ft tall and have muscles as big as tree trunks. So someone better start giving me some answer." 

In the meantime Paul was still gazing at me with those piercing black eyes of his, it was as if he was looking into my soul and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. When nobody answered my question I looked directly at Paul and snapped "Stop doing that!"

They all laughed except Jake at the next smartass retort that came out of Paul's mouth. Im not sure if anybody else heard the double meaning in "I'll do whatever I want whenever I want."  
But I certainly did.

_**(Sam's Prov)**_

This whole thing just gets funnier because not only did one of my pack imprint on Bella it was the one who despised and disrespected her the most, and on top of that Baby Alpha Jake didn't imprint on her which is would to cause future tension between the pack because Paul and Jake would be at each other's throats all the time. Can my life get any easier?

_**Well that's chapter one all edited and posted. I will post chapter two as soon as I have rewritten and edited it. Thanks for reading. Oh and don't forget to press the button and review! Akalei15**_____


	2. Billy Black!

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ: Ok guys here is the second chapter of Imperfect Pair edited and written longer. I have made this chapter heaps longer and added more dialogue and Paul and Bella scenes. I think in the last year I have grown more as a writer and that is why I am editing everything again. I hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter. Don't forget to press the button and REVIEW because I love reading your feedback! **** Thanks again for reading Akalei15 signing off once again! ****  
**

_**Imperfect Pairs: Chapter 2 (Bella's Prov)**_

I realised after a few minutes that nobody would be answering my question anytime soon. So I decided that I wasn't going to wait around any longer.

I turned on my heel with my head held high collecting as much dignity as I could muster as I walked away back to my truck, just managing to not stumble. I could feel all eyes on me as I walked and for once in my life I felt proud of my self for finally sticking up for what I believed in. But my walk of dignity was cut short by Jake calling out "Wait Bella."

_**(Pack's Prov) **_

We were all a bit shocked when Bella turned around and walked back to her truck ignoring us. We had never received this kind of reception before. Usually people are scared or ignorant to us.

Jake finally broke the shocked silence by calling out "Wait Bella." We watched as Bella stopped and slowly turned around speaking these words as she did so.

"I don't want to hear it Jake, I've had enough of everyone keeping secrets from me and your just another person on that list."

She then turned and continued walking toward her truck. Jake looked at Sam and a silent question passed between the two. After about 30 seconds of thinking Sam nodded his head and Jake spoke the words that we never thought would come out of his mouth.

"Bella the guys and I are werewolves." that stopped her in her tracks. We were all waiting for the screaming and running to start but it never came instead we got a stuttered question.

"Y-y-your Werewolves?"

This time Sam replied to her question. "Yes Bella we are werewolves, but you can't tell anybody not a soul, but then again you are pretty good a keeping secrets if I remember correctly."

For a second we all saw a look of pain flash across Bella's face at the thought of the vampires that had thrown her away like yesterday's trash. We all watched as Bella took a second to collect her emotions before speaking. " I am very good at keeping secrets Sam and I will take yours, all of yours to my grave with me.

Sam nodded his head and Paul let out a small growl at the thought of Bella and a grave in one sentence. Bella turned her head to look at him in shock or wonderment we weren't sure. Not to long after she asked her next question. 

"How do you know the Cullen's are vampires?" She questioned.

Paul answered this time with venom and bile in his voice.

"If it weren't for your precious Cullen's none of us would be werewolves. It's because of the stupid bloodsuckers that you love so much that we have become what we are!"

"I don't love HIM! He left me in the forest to die without even a second thought. All I ever was to him was just a human pet who was fun to play around and easy to throw away when he was finished. So no Paul I don't love him, if anything I hate his white sparkly ass and I wish he would go to hell and rot!" She spat.

There was so much anger in her voice that we hadn't taken much notice to the fact that she was shaking like she was going to phase until it actually happened.

(Bella's Prov)

One minute I was shouting and the next I was a big fluffy wolf and that's when I started freaking out. My panic got worse when I started to hear voices in my head that sounded suspiciously like Jake and Sam.

(Bella, **Sam**, _Jake_)

"**Bella you need to calm down so we can explain things to you and figure out why you phased." **

"How can I even phase im not even a Quileute?"

"_We don't know Bells that's why we need you to calm down enough to phase back into human form, do you think you can do that for us? You need to think happy thoughts think about things that make you really happy"_

"I'll try"

With that she focused on thoughts of her and Jake in the garage and how much fun she had. She soon found herself sitting on the forest floor naked with a group of horny teenage boys ogling her.

That soon stopped when the loudest growl Bella had ever heard in her life ripped through the forest. Bella turned her head to find herself looking at an angry looking Paul who was currently glaring at the rest of the boys with a snarl planted on his dark face.

Bella felt confusion, only minutes ago Paul was shouting at her because she loved a Vampire and now her was growling at the rest of the boys for staring at her because she was naked sitting on the forest floor with no clothes. 

Paul then turned his head to look at her, she watched as his face changed for a snarl to a look of lust. She could almost feel the heat as Paul ran his eyes over her naked body, a very pleased look on his face as he did so.

Bella was almost too shocked to speak "Can someone please get me some clothes?" She watched as Paul bent down and untied something from his leg. She realised it was a t-shirt when he through it to her. Bella slipped it over her head; it was about three sizes too big and had a musky woodsy scent to it that must be Paul.

I stood up and was about to start walking when I was scooped up into strong arms. The woodsy scent from the shirt now clouded my senses I looked up into the eyes of my carrier and soon got lost in the feeling of completeness. It felt like the whole center of my world had changed and now revolved around one person Paul

_**(Paul's Prov)**___

One minute Bella was shouting at me and the next in her place stood the most beautiful wolf I had ever saw. Bella was silver and grey in color with black tipped ears and tail.

Both Jake and Sam phased into wolf form to try and calm her down. What im sure was going through the minds of the whole pack was how Bella phased when neither was she Quileute nor a male, the legends stated that only a male could change.

When they finally got her to phase back she was naked, sitting on the forest floor with a group of teenage boys looking at her beautiful body. Before I could stop myself a savage growl ripped through my throat telling the whole pack that I had imprinted on her.

I then turned my head to look at the center of all the attention and liked what a saw very much. My imprint had an even better body with her clothes off. Her breasts were bigger then I originally thought, her waist was small and her legs went on for miles. She still had the hourglass figure too. Mmmmm yea I was a lucky boy that's for sure

I was dragged from my lust filled thoughts when Bella asked if someone could get her some clothes. I bent down and untied my t-shirt before throwing it to her. I watched her slip over her head. We could all see her nose flare when she caught my scent on the shirt. Bella stood up slowly and shakily. Before she could run away I moved forward and picked her up in my arms. 

As I walked I noticed that my angel was now looking up at me with an expression of wonderment on her face. Looks like someone just imprinted on me too. The feeling I got coursing through me when Bella imprinted was the most intense feeling I had ever felt before.

I continued to stare at her as I walked into the house. One of the peaks I loved about being a werewolf was that we are so aware of our surroundings that we can walk without looking where we are going and we won't trip over and hurt ourselves.

_****_

(Jake's Prov)

I couldn't believe it Bella was a wolf and she had imprinted on Paul and Paul had imprinted on her. I thought I would be angry but I was extremely happy for Bells and at least even if she wasn't my imprint she now knew the secret and I would have my best friend back and she would be a part of the tribe officially now.

We watched as Bella slipped Paul's t-shirt over her head and Paul picked her up to carry her back to my dad's house. We went inside and Sam started to explain the legends of the tribe to Bella and how it all started.

Jared spoke up and asked the question im sure most of the pack was thinking "Who must your father be Bella?"

Bella looked at all of us before jumping up and saying "There's only one way to find out!'

_**(Bella's Prov) **_

I walked into Jake's kitchen and pulling the phone off the hook. I took a deep breath before I dialed a number I knew so well. As I waited for my cheating mother to pick up the phone I thought about how one person (me) could cop so much shit in such a short lifetime so far? After about the tenth ring she answered the phone. 

"Hello who is this speaking?" Renee questioned through the phone.

"Hello Renee I just wanted know who my real father is? If you tell me quickly you can get back to your afternoon activities!"

Renee gasped on the other end of the phone and shockingly said.

"Isabella how you could say something like that to me, you know as well as I do that Charlie is your father and as your mother I deserve some respect."

"Respect Renee, I have never respected you. You have never been a mother to me for as long as I could remember I cooked all the meals because you would burn them I made sure that the bills where paid and that we had food to eat. You have never been a mother to me, more like me being a mother to you. You don't deserve my respect and you will never have it. Now I suggest you cut the crap and tell me who my father is!"

There was silence for about five minutes both on the other end of the phone and in the house before I heard Renee give a shaky gasp before saying the words "Billy Black" I was so angry that I snapped the phone in half before turning round and running out the backdoor. 

**There you have it guys the newly edited chapter! What do you think was it good? Needs improvements? Don't forget to tell me in a review! **** Akalei15 **


	3. Liar Lair!

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ: Here it is the newly edited chapter three. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review! **** Akalei15 **_**  
Imperfect Pair: Chapter 3 (Jake Prov)**_

We all watched as Bella stood up and walked in to the kitchen. Pulling the phone of the hook she dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

After about the tenth ring we heard a whiney voice answer the phone.

"Hello who is this speaking?" questioned who I assume was Bella's mother.

Bella answered with a bored tone ringing in her voice. "Hello Renee I just wanted know who my real father is? If you tell me quickly you can get back to your afternoon activities!" We heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a gasp.

"Isabella how could you say something like that to me, you know as well as I do that Charlie is your father and as your mother I deserve some respect."

"Respect Renee, I have never respected you. You have never been a mother to me for as long as I could remember I cooked all the meals because you would burn them I made sure that the bills where paid and that we had food to eat. You have never been a mother to me, more like me being a mother to you. You don't deserve my respect and you will never have it. Now I suggest you cut the crap and tell me who my father is!"

We heard a mumbled sentence followed by the main words "Billy Black" and that's when all hell broke loose. I watched as Bella snapped the phone in half before taking off out the back, her figure blurring we knew she was about to phase.

I was in shock I mean wouldn't you be to if you had just found out that the girl you had a crush on most of your life turned out to be your sister. After the shock wore off we took off out the door in the hopes of finding Bella and calming her down enough so we could talk to her. She was pack now and that made her family

(Bella, _**Paul**_**, **_Sam, Embry_, Jake) -**Jared and Quil don't have any talking parts in this pack dialogue. **

_**(Bella's Prov)**_

I can't believe it my father is Billy Black which makes Jake my brother which means that all those times I spent with Jake admiring his body, I was really perving on my brother.

" Thanks Bells it's nice to know that I have a nice body." She heard Jake's voice come into her head which meant that he had just phased into his wolf form, so that means the rest of the pack will be phasing soon to.

"Great just what I need a group of horny teenage boys thoughts filling my head."

"_**Hey come on Hells Bells you know you love us." **_

"Hells Bells really Embry couldn't think of a better nickname then that?" I questioned with a shake of my wolfy head and a mental eye roll.

" _**No Hells Bells seems quite fitting especially since you made Paul lose his man card, I mean did you see him back there when he carried you to the house. Talk about whipped."**_

" _**I am not whipped Embry and I'll show you just how much of a man I am if you keep opening that fat mouth of yours."**_

I watched as Paul came into view in wolf form he was a silver grey and a full head or two taller than me.

"How unfair is that when Im human im smaller than everyone else and even in wolf form im a short ass!" I exclaimed

"_**Come on baby it's not that bad you're only slightly smaller then the rest of us. Plus it will give you an advantage." **_

When Paul said that all the other guys except Sam to start laughing uncontrollably, this caused both Jake and Paul to growl angrily and me to sign with the face that I would have to get use to this.

"_Guys I don't think Paul was thinking like that, I think he meant that when fighting a leech Bella would have an advantage because of her smaller size compared to the rest of us who are of bigger size." _

"He better not have been thinking like that because Bell's is my sister and if he does I'll kick his ass."

It was funny listening to Jake go into big brother mode considering he had only been trying to get me to go on a date with him less than two weeks ago.

"Hey guys sorry to break up your little boy chat but I'd really like to go and talk to Billy now if that's alright with you." I said with annoyance masking my tone.

"_**Sure thing Hells Bells." **_

"Hey Embry?"

"_**Yeah Hells Bells."**_

"If you keep calling me Hells Bells you're going to find out just how much hell I can really cause you. Got it?!"

"_**Y- y- y eah Bella I understand you, I won't call you that again."**_

"_**And you call me whipped I think Embry just got his man card handed to him on a silver platter."**_

_****_"Paul?"  
_**  
"Yeah Baby?"  
**_  
"Shut Up!"

All you could hear on the way back to Billy's was laughter coming from the wolf pack. 

_**(Billy's Prov)**_

I'd just got back from going fishing with Charlie when my son and the pack walked through the door. They all gave me hard look, finally Paul walked in and to my surprise with Bella following behind him dressed in only a black t-shirt that was three sizes about it was then that I knew what this was all about.

The secret that Renee and I had kept for eighteen years was finally out. I watched as Bella sat down on Paul's lap and curled up in snuggling into his chest, it then hit me Paul Lahote had imprinted on my oldest daughter and if Bella had phased that most likely meant that Bella had imprinted on him.

The tense silence finally broke when Sam looked at me and said "I think now would be a time explanations Billy."

With that I took a deep breath and started the story of how Bella came about.

"It was eighteen years ago, Charlie and Renee's relationship was progressively getting worse and Renee came to me for advice which ended up in us comforting each other. Well one month later Renee came to me telling me she was pregnant with my child. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I hadn't met Sarah yet but I knew I would never be able to claim Bella as my Daughter because doing so would lose my best friend and result in the end of Charlie and Renee's marriage. I couldn't do that to him, Im sorry Bella I never wanted this life for you I thought once Renee and Charlie divorced and she took you with her to Arizona that the wolf gene would skip you and you would have a normal happy human life but I guess that it wasn't meant to be."

The whole time I was telling my story the room was silent, not one person moved or spoke it was a tense silence. The tense silence was finally broken when Bella jumped up and shouted at me. 

"You keep me from knowing my brother and sisters. All because of your selfish decision, I never had a proper family. Instead I grew up being the parent rather than the child all because Renee had an affair with my fake fathers, fake best friend. My whole life has been a lie and you sit there and say you're sorry."

When Bella finally finished shouting at me, she broke down sobs raked her body. I watched as Paul stood up and wrapped my daughter in his arms, murmuring soft soothing nonsense in her ear. The rest of the pack stood up slowing and walked out the door, not acknowledging me anymore the last person to leave was Jacob.

I listened as my only son told me that he didn't want to live with me anymore and that he would be staying with Sam and Emily along with Bella and Paul.

It was then I knew that the decision that Renee and I had made eighteen years ago had started a chain of events that lead to my newly known daughter hating me and my only son to leave home.

I knew from then on that the dynamics of the pack would change and the life of the tribe would be forever changed.

**How was that guys? Good well tell me in a review- also if you think there are any improvements needed! Thanks Akalei15 ******


	4. Im Afraid Not Baby

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ: Here you go guys chapter 4 please review! Akalei15**_**  
Imperfect Pair: Chapter 4 (Pack Prov)**_

We all watched in shock as Bella shouted at Billy and the proceeded to break down into body raking sobs. It was heartbreaking to watch. Paul tight lipped and tense bent down and picked her up hugging her to his chest as he carried her out the back door walking into the forest in the direction of Sam and Emily's place.

None of us had ever seen Paul so caring before, the imprint had defiantly changed him for the better I mean a little over two hours ago he was shouting at Bella because she had loved a leech and now all he cared about was making her feel better. It was amazing how an imprint could bring to unlikely matches together.

One by one we stood up not acknowledging Billy anymore all we cared about was our distraught pack sister and brother. The last person to leave the house was Jake; we all heard what he had to say. He told Billy that he was moving out and that he'd be staying at Sam and Emily's place with Bella and Paul.

When we arrived at Sam's, Emily was on the front porch waiting for us when she laid eyes on Bella her gaze softened and a motherly gleam came over her eyes.

_**(Bella's Prov)**_

After shouting at Billy and breaking down I vaguely remember someone picking me up and carrying me put of the house from the scent I think it was Paul, I don't know why but when im around him I feel safe and loved. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent, I already loved that woodsy smell that was Paul. 

We finally arrived at a cabin it was beautiful with hanging baskets and the aroma of freshly baked muffins wafting with the breeze. It felt welcoming, safe I just hoped that I wasn't intruding. I felt Paul walk up some steps before he entered a room and sat down adjusting me so my legs where either side of his hips and my head was leaning on his shoulder, while he rubbed my back.

I heard someone quietly say "Bella". I lifted my head to be met with the face of my newly found brother. It's still weird thinking like that I mean Jake my best friend's turned brother.

"Yes Jake?" I questioned

"Are you ok, I know it's a lot to take in. But you've got all of us we all love you and as your brother it's my duty to kick the ass of anybody who tries to date you."

When Jake said that I started laughing. Full belly shaking laughter, it's the first time I had laughed like that in 6 months. I was laughing so hard that I fell backwards of Paul's lap onto the floor. When I finally finished my laughing fit I discovered that everyone was looking at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"I'm sorry it's just that less then, two hours ago Jake was just my best friend and now he's in brother mode."

Everyone was looking at me with amused expressions until Sam decided that it was time to get down to business and tell me all there is to know about being a wolf and phasing.

_**(Sam's Prov)**_

After Bella had finished her laughing, I began the long task of explaining the tribe's legends and the ins and outs of phasing when I got to imprinting Bella's interest peaked. When I finished explaining what imprinting was, Bella asked a question that shocked us all "You imprinted on me didn't you." I found that her question was directed at Paul. I guess it turns out that Bella noticed a lot more than we thought.

_**(Paul's Prov)**_

After Sam had finished explaining everything about being a wolf to Bella. She shocked us all by asking me a question that I hadn't been expecting.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" Bella challenged me "That's why I feel so safe with you, when im around you."

I couldn't answer I was stunned that she had noticed. I was brought out of my thoughts by a sharp question.

"Well are you going to answer me, or sit there like a stunned goldfish."

When she said that it pissed me off so much that I stood up and got right in her face.

"Yeah I did imprint on you, but im starting to wish I hadn't because your turning out to be a bitch."

I heard Emily gasp and a couple of the boy unsuccessfully cover up chuckles but my eyes where focused on Bella's reaction.

Instead of her blowing up she turned to Jake and asked him if he could take her back to Charlie's but Sam stopped her before they could go.

"Bella you can't live in Forks anymore its Cullen territory even if they don't live there anymore."

We looked on as Bella deliberated on what Sam had said, after thinking she asked a question that seemed easily answered to me.

"Where will I live if I can't live in Forks?"

Before anybody could answer I said "You and Jake can both say with me I have spare rooms at my place."

"Ok, but I want to go to Forks to explain everything to Charlie and grab my things." Sam nodded his head slowly before speaking.

"You have my permission to go and get your things but I don't want you to mention the wolf stuff you can tell him about Billy but nothing more."

"That's fine, but can we go now I just want to do it and have it all over with."

The pack nodded and we all left for Charlie's.

_**(Charlie's Prov)**_

I had just got home after a hard day at the station to find that my baby wasn't home. It worried me a bit because Bell's was usually home by this time. About ten minutes passed before I heard the back door opening and closing several times before Bella and a group of over developed teenage boys walked through the lounge room door with her.

I was about to say something but Bella cut me off "Charlie, Renee had an affair with Billy eighteen year ago, Im Billy's daughter not yours."

To say I was angry was beyond an understatement I wouldn't no couldn't believe it.

"Bella I don't understand what you're staying Billy would never do that to me and nether would your mother. When we were together she loved me Bells she did."

Judging the reactions of Bella's friends what she was saying was true.

"Im so sorry Charlie, but it's true I called Renee myself and asked her. I just came to tell you the news and pack up my stuff."

When Bella said that I felt panic flood though me.

"Bella just because you're not my blood daughter doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm not going to force you to move out, you're more than welcome to stay." Be the time I'd finished that sentence I was practically begging her to stay.

Bella stood up and walked toward me, pulling me into her embrace she said that she had to move out and that she loves me very much even though she isn't my real daughter.

After saying that she stood up, walking up the stairs to her room she started packing her bags. I watched as she walked down the stairs carrying her bags. Speaking to one of the tall men on her right she asked him if he could grab the rest of her bags. Paul I think his name was and by the look she was giving him, I knew that she was in love again this time for real. Not the unhealthily obsession love she had with the Cullen boy, proper love this time which I was glad for. At least my baby girl would be looked after.

_**(Bella's Prov)**_

After I loaded all my stuff into Paul truck, looking over my shoulder as I hopped in and buckled up my seat belt. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Paul's husky thoughts asking me if I was ready to go.

I looked at him for a second before pushing myself up and pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss. Pulling back and taking his shocked expression I said

"Thank you Paul, for everything."

Paul meets my graze with a soft loving look showing in his inviting black eyes "That's ok Bella, you're my imprint my everything, I'd do anything for you."

When he said that I smiled softly and reached up and kissed him again this time with more pressure. I was going to pull away but Paul's hand gripped the back of my neck and held me close as my ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I happily granted him.

We fought for dominance but Paul one and controlled the kiss.

Things where starting to get heated when we were rudely interrupted by chuckles coming from the rest of the pack and loud growls coming from my upset little brother. I groaned loudly before muttering under my breath "Do they know anything about privacy." which just made them laugh even harder than they already had. Paul answered my question with annoyed smugness. "Im afraid not baby."

_**(Pack Prov)**_

We all came out of Charlie's house carrying the rest of Bella's stuff to be met with the vision of Bella and Paul in lip lock. We all started laughing because they were so into it that they didn't notice us approach. When they finally broke apart Bella muttered something about privacy and jealous little brothers under her breath.

We all jumped in and on the back of Paul's truck heading towards his house in La Push, the thoughts that were running though our mind was how was Jake going to live in a house with his sister and pack brother who just happened to both imprint on each. It was going to be a tense house with Bella and Paul feeling attracted to each other and Jake doing everything in his power to stop Paul getting to his sister. We were all wondered what the next few days would be like in Paul's house.

**Don't forget to press the button and review thanks! **** Akalei15**


	5. Im Not Your Daughter

**Chapter 5 guys. **

_**Imperfect Pair: Chapter 5 (Paul's Prov)**_

I can't believe it Bella "my imprint" was going to be living in my house. There was just one problem with the living arrangements and that was Jake living there to which could cause so problems if he decides to interrupt my time with Bella, because if he did he'd have a few chucks of his wolfy self-missing in a few days.

I don't like people interfering with my personal business but now that I have imprinted it's going to be even harder to hold back the need to claim my mate especially since she would be living with me from now on. The desire to take her back in the truck was so hard to control that im glad we got interrupted although I don't think Bella felt the same way.

When we finally pulled up at my house I heard a gasp and was surprised to find that it had come from Bella who was looking at my house with a smile on her face.

"Paul it's beautiful!" she breathed

I smiled inwardly glad that my mate liked our house, the house where she would raise all our wolf cubs. Wait what our house where did that come from and cubs, getting a little head of yourself aren't you Wolfie (that's what I call my wolf). Anyway back to present I was about to answer, when Baby Alpha went and opened his big mouth.

"Gosh Bell's it's just a house, you've seen plenty before." Jake said snidely

I felt a low growl rising in my chest just waiting to escape for the little runt being rude to my mate. But I was beaten to it by a very angry Bella.

"Jacob Black, don't be so rude. Paul didn't have to offer us a place to stay, yet he did. So suck it up and grow up a bit your sixteen not six!" exclaimed

When Bella told Baby Alpha off for being rude and told him to grow it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen and I think at that point the whole pack including Sam pissed themselves laughing because it was so funny.

We all watched as Baby Alpha huffed before saying "Yes Bella." and "I'm sorry, Paul for being so rude when you have offered to let me stay here." By the time he had finished I had a full on smirk on my face.

"That's perfectly ok Jake, I really don't mind."

Baby Alpha was looking at me with the look that looked like I'd just kicked his puppy. I'm sure sorry was the last thing he wanted to say to me but, couldn't because Bella was giving him the look. All I could think was suckers on you bitch. Na Na Na.

(Bella's Prov)

Paul's house was truly beautiful; It had white walls with black trimmings and a wraparound veranda. I wasn't huge but just the perfect size to raise a family. What wait were did that come from Bella, you've known the guys less than a day and your already thinking about children with him.

"Bella, Bel-l-a, Bells."

I finally came out of my deep thinking by someone clicking their fingers in front of my face.

"Pretty deep thinking there, babe." Paul's husky voice filled my head making me feel things that I'd never felt before. Without thinking I jumped out of the truck so fast acting like he'd burnt me.

As the pack filed put out and off the truck, they all gave me funny looks. Quil being the smartass he is decided to add to my discomfort by pointing it out to everyone including Paul.

"You look a little uncomfortable there Bell's any particular reason why?"

I felt my face start to heat up with the tell tail sigh of a blush appearing. I did my best to muster up a glare before grabbing my backpack and laptop case out of the front of the truck.

(Jake's Prov)

After unloading all of Bella's stuff at Paul's we got back in the truck and headed to dads to get my things and collect the rabbit. When we arrived at Billy's we saw that Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway and as we got closer we could hear the angry shouting coming from inside.

Bella and I exchanged a glance before throwing ourselves out of the truck and racing inside the pack not that far behind. When we got inside we were confronted with was shocking. Both My dad and Charlie stood facing each other. Both had angry expressions on their faces.

"You were supposed to be my best friend, yet you went and slept with my wife resulting in me spending years taking care of a daughter that wasn't even mine."

I started shaking when Charlie said that because it was only a few hours ago that he said he still cared about Bell's like she was his own daughter.

Trying extremely hard to keep my voice level as I spoke.

"Now that you've done your best, In ruining both Bella and my lives could you please move from the hallway door so we can get my things." Both Dad and Charlie jumped when they heard my voice. It's clear that they were so engaged in their conversation that they didn't even realised that we'd come in.

Bella who was standing next to me was shaking slightly. When she spoke I don't think any of the pack where shocked by her choice of words.

"Charlie you're a hypercritic, only a few hours ago you were saying you loved me even if I wasn't your real daughter and now you go to Billy and say what you just did. To tell you the truth Im glad I moved out and don't have to live with nether you, Renee or Billy because your all liars and people who are not worthy of children."

After Bella had said what she needed to get off her chest I grabbed her hand and walked up to my room where we started packing up my stuff when we were done the pack come up and helped us carry the boxes down to Paul's truck after we had everything. Just as we were about to go Charlie rushed out of the house grabbing Bella's arm before any of us could react.

"Please Bella, im really sorry. What I said it was said in the heat of the moment I didn't mean it please I love you. Your still my baby girl." If Bella had been shaking slightly before it was doubling now. I was a sure sign that she was close to phasing.

Paul somehow sensing this leapt forward and pulled Bella into his arms holding her shaking figure to his chest. All while pulling her back toward the truck away for Charlie. Sam spoke with great authority when he addressed Charlie.

"Charlie it is best if you don't grab Bella like that at the moment in fact it is best if you don't come into contact with her at all."

The look on Charlie's face was one of pure shock shortly followed by anger. "Who are you to tell me weather, I can go near my own daughter." Sam was about to say something else but Bella bet him to the punch.

"I'm not your daughter."

**There you go reader's chapter 5. Some of the reviewers said they wanted more Bella-Charlie scenes. So I added a bit of Billy, Charlie, Jake and Bella in this chap. Next chap will have more wolf action and a bit more Bella and Paul. Thanks for Reading please review. Akalei15**

PS. You guys will have to be patient for updated chapters 6-11, I am pretty busy with school at the moment but I will update as quick as I can! Thanks 


End file.
